My North Star
by Rae TB
Summary: Max does some star gazing and some thinking and things gets more interesting when Tyson joins him. yaoi TysonxMax Dedicated to Akai!


Hello everyone it's me again! ^^ This time I'm attempting to write a TysonxMax for the first time in my life. This is dedicated and written just for Akai for being such a great friend. Oh and a special thanks goes out to darkness for beta-ing this for me!!!!! =) I hope you enjoy please review and give me any advice or comments you could possibly think of. (  
  
Max gazed up at an endless sea of twinkling stars from a balcony letting out a sigh as sounds of a celebration came from inside the hotel. They had just defeated the All Stars and soon enough it would be off to the Russian tournament. The second they had gotten back to the hotel the others had gone to celebrate while Max had gone outside to stargaze and think. It wasn't that he wasn't excited about their win but it seemed as though they never had a chance for a break to stop and think. All they did was rush from one battle to the next not focusing on how blessed they were to even make it that far which is why Max always liked to take awhile after a victory to stop and reflect and doing so while watching the stars was perfect.  
  
Stars, Max reflected held age old legends that had played big roles in ancient mythology. Not to mention how they had helped lost sailors find their way time and time again.In that way Tyson reminded him of the north star. Anytime Max was lost and seemed to have lost all hope Tyson would guide him and set him straight again.  
  
"Max." a gentle and clear voice said breaking the silence of the calm spring night bringing Max out of his thoughts. Max turned around to look at the new comer his blond hair tinted gold in the moon light.  
  
"Yeah Tyson.?" Max questioned turning around and shutting his eyes content with listening to the sounds of the night.  
  
"What are you doing out here Max.?" Tyson questioned sitting next to him gazing up at the millions of diamond like stars gazing down on him.  
  
"Just thinking Tyson." Max responded opening his eyes. "We don't get to do that often enough these days and I needed a second alone to think." Max sighed trailing off his eyes never leaving the stars. "Just look at them Tyson.doesn't it make you feel small, insignificant.?" Max questioned looking over at him for a second.  
  
Tyson gave a slow nod. "Sure does." he stated in awe of natures creations.  
  
"But at the same time I never feel alone when I'm outside amongst the stars.I know this is stupid but.I almost feel as if when the stars are out someone is watching me keeping me safe." Max admitted. "To be honest the north star always reminded me of someone.Always shining bright, leading the way." Max said a forlorn look in the depths of his normally happy blue eyes as another sigh escaped his lips and made it's way smoothly to Tyson's ears.  
  
"Who would that be Max.?" Tyson asked looking at Max's face determined to find the answer.  
  
Max once again got knocked out of the trance the stars had seemed to put him in as he looked to Tyson giving a traditional Max smile. "It's no one Tyson." Max said happily unable to conceal the smallest bit of sadness before looking back to the night sky to hide the tiniest bit of longing shining in what seemed to be the keys to his soul.  
  
Tyson managed to catch the bit of sadness in Max's voice causing him to frown. Curiosity was slowly doing him in. Tyson just had to know why Max was upset so he could bring the brightness back into the boys shining orbs. To him it didn't seem right anytime the other wasn't happy he always had an urge to bring a smile to the blond haired boy's face.  
  
Max watched in wonder as a shooting star flew by. "Woah Tyson look at that! Time to make a wish!" Max said a sparkle entering his eyes once again as he closed his them making a wish before opening them again with a smile. "Jee I hope my wish comes true!" he chirped as Tyson gave a smile of his own.  
  
"What'd you wish for Max?" the bluenette wondered.  
  
"Heh if I told you it wouldn't come true!" he laughed.  
  
"Aww come on Maxie!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Can't tell you Tyson!" Max responded his smile plastered on his face.  
  
"That's not fair!!!!" Tyson pouted as though some great treat was being kept from him.  
  
"You really want to know.?" Max asked seriously as he glanced over at Tyson the boy giving a nod.  
  
"I wished this moment in time wouldn't end. I wished we could stay out here simply enjoying nature and the all stars for all eternity instead of rushing from place to place not even stopping to take a breath." Max recited speaking from his heart letting his emotions talk for him.  
  
Tyson listened to what Max said glancing over at him holding his hand. "You real mean it Maxie.?" he asked touched.  
  
"More then you will ever know." Max whispered softly as Tyson smiled the smallest hint of wetness in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Well then it doesn't have to end just yet." Tyson trailed off.  
  
"Yes but it will have to end eventually." Max sighed sadly.  
  
"Then don't think about eventually think about now." Tyson said leaning forward softly pressing his lips to Max's causing the boys eyes to widen to the size of saucers before they closed and he leaned forward relaxing into what felt so right and natural to him. Max pulled away for air looking deep into Tyson's eyes beyond the beautiful shade of brown they were straight into his emotions. From Tyson's eyes Max could pick a few things but the strongest thing by far was a feeling full of caring and tenderness it was love.  
  
Max smiled brightly trying to will back tears of happiness. "You were the one I was talking about Tyson.you are my north star." Max whispered wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist laying his head on the boys chest. Tyson simply blinked before smiling as he gazed down at the other boy holding him tenderly as together they gazed up at the beautiful night sky they would always share for that moment content in each others arms.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Alright well tell me what you think if even one person thought it was so-so I might just do a sequel. ^_~ 


End file.
